New Experiences
by Shay-chan33
Summary: Angela, Molly and Alicia OC. Three ordinary sisters moving to Castanet to start a new life. Or so they seem. Join them as they face new experiences like friendship and love. "Hey have you heard? The Japanese princesses disappeared last week!" "Their names?" "Tsuki Akari, Tsuki Hikari and Tsuki Hotaru." Angela/Luke, Molly/Chase, Gill/OC
1. Chapter 1: New Life

**New Experiences**

**Chapter 1: New Life**

**Full summary:**

**Angela, Molly and Alicia Verity are the new residents of Castanet, starting over from their previous city life. On the day of the Harvest Goddess festival, their real beginning starts. Their mission is to empower Harvest Goddess with the Castanet bachelorette's love. It's hard to protect their biggest secret as they face the hindrance known as falling in love. But watch as the sisters fulfill their dreams while overlooking these new experiences. Angela/Luke, Molly/Chase, AliciaOC/Gill**

**Thanks for clicking on this story! =D This is actually not my first Harvest Moon story, I've made two before, but they weren't really my best work. So yeah, constructive criticism and any advice would be accepted :)**

**Without further ado, here's the first chapter of New Experiences! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or Naruto!**

* * *

Alicia's POV (1st Spring)

The sun was shining and the sky was clear, the perfect day for starting over. I took a deep breath in, comparing it with the one in the city we lived in before. Taking in the difference, I declared to myself that we would love this place way more than the city.

"Ahh, just feel that fresh air…" I said, putting both hands behind my head, resting on the heap of hay behind us.

The man, or just recently known as Cain-san, chuckled, "You three must've had it hard at the city huh?"

"Yep, worst place we've ever been in outside of Japan," I rolled my eyes while watching my sister, Angie-nee, as she jogged, following the cart I'm on. More like, the only place we've ever been in outside of Japan.

"Oh right, you're Japanese. Haven't seen visitors from there in years. Aside from Kevin of course."

"S-Speaking of him, w-where is h-he?" I sat up and sighed, wondering as I heard Molly-nee's soft voice. It's been a week, but Molly-nee's still not used to being away from Japan.

"He's moved to Omelet Island, an island that appeared out of nowhere a few months ago. It's quite mysterious how it appeared."

I sighed. He must've accidentally sung a 'raising' song. Oh well, at least it's not worse as when he sung that 'sprout' song. I shuddered, desperately trying to erase the image of venus flytraps sprouting on Molly-nee's head. I rested yet again on the hay, ruining my ponytail completely. Not that I care.

"Oh, can I ask you some questions? It's for the island's residents profile," Cain-san turned to us and we nodded. He gave us a warm smile, reminding me of our deceased dad.

I felt tears on the brim of my eyes, threatening to fall, but I immediately rubbed it off with my arm. A grin then graced my features. No use crying for the past, right? My eyes drifted off to the sky above, my hand held up as if reaching for it. He's watching over us in heaven after all.

Cain-san's voice interrupted my thought bubble, "Your full names?"

"Angelina Verity. Molly Violetta Verity. Alicia Lynn Verity."

"Birthdays and age?"

"Angie-nee's birthday is on 24th Summer and she's 19. Molly-nee's birthday is on 25th Summer and she's 19 too. My birthday is on 1st Winter and I'm 17."

"Favourite food and drink?"

"An-Angela-neesan l-loves pizza a-and m-milk. I-I love anything wi-with herbs and h-honey and tea t-too. A-Alicia-chan loves f-fruits, v-vegetables and j-j-juice."

"Hmm… Got it. Check it out, there's your new home." I shot up without hesitation and saw it. A rundown house with parts of the pale pink roof off, a beat-up coop and a worn-out-looking barn. It was different from what we used to live in, but with a little care and love, we'll turn this place to homey and comfortable in no time!

Once the cart stopped, we got down and thanked Cain-san for the ride, with that he was off. I took a good five minutes of studying the place and noticed the convenience of the pond and hot spring. That should help us one day.

"Hmm… the place is a bit rundown, but I'm sure we can get it shipshape by tomorrow!" Angie-nee exclaimed, giving us a thumbs-up and her signature grin. I grinned back at her. Lucky for us, Angie-nee is a master at carpentering and wood crafting.

Molly-nee flashed a warm smile at us, "Then, I shall prepare refection for us." Angie-nee and I cheered, drool evident on the side of our lips. After all, Molly-nee's homemade cooking is to die for.

"Hellooo there!" We turned our heads to the source and couldn't help but hold our laughter. It was a plump man trotting towards us. He had greyish white hair that looks as if it had just been curled and friendly dopey-looking eyes. His attire makes him look more amusing than he already is. Although I have to say it somehow suits him.

"You must be the new residents, Angela, Molly and Alicia Verity, yes?" the man said, smiling in joy. We gave him simultaneous nods and he clapped his hands gleefully. "Terrific! I'm John Hamilton; you can call me Hamilton though. I'm mayor of Castanet."

Angie-nee and I jaw dropped while Molly-nee had her eyes widened. Yep, that's enough to scar us for a lifetime. Or a few months, whichever comes first.

Molly-nee was first to snap from her thoughts and react, "P-Pardon me for a-asking, b-but wh-what is it t-that you n-need to inform u-us about, H-Hamilton-san?"

His expression remained and he gave us a carefree smile, "Nothing in particular really, just a welcome." Just like that, we fell to the floor anime-style. After a few minutes, he gave us our keys to the house and bid farewell. We were just about to walk to the house when the sound of footsteps approached us.

"Oh? They're here already?" We turned our heads for the second time today and saw a crowd of people coming towards us. There were seven people at the most and once they were in full sight, I noticed they were all girls. And there was a… cow with them?

The blonde girl who first approached us flashed us a charismatic smile. Her emerald green eyes gleamed with excitement and her western cowgirl outfit was rather… conspicuous, but hey I have no right to argue. "Hey y'all! I'm Kathy Dakota, nice to meet y'all."

Angie-nee's caramel orbs were coated with dazzles and she grabbed Kathy-chan's hands out of impulse, "Your outfit rocks! Mind if I check your wardrobe someday?"

Kathy-chan squealed with delight and they high-fived, "You got it sista!" Molly-nee and I sweatdropped. Angie-nee's impulse does wonders yet again.

The second was a cute pinkette with white flower accessories in her hair and she smiled cutely at us. Her crystal blue eyes inspected our outfits and her dress just adds her adorability, I can already tell she's a huge fashion diva like Angie-nee. "Hi, I'm Luna Serrafina. I love your skirt by the way."

I then realized, she was pointing at **my** skirt and my eye twitched. I was reminded of how Angie-nee forced me into it this morning. Skirts are tomboy's worst enemy. That's when I realized, I was spacing out. "Uh… Thanks, I guess."

Awkward.

She still smiled at me though as if saying she likes me already. I smiled back, sensing the friendship to come in the future. Luna-chan then pulled a blunette to our view. She grinned and pointed at the girl, "This is my sister."

She had long soft blue hair, kept in two neat and long braids. Her fringe half-covered her pretty ocean blue eyes and her reddened face. She had a carefully knitted cardigan over a blue blouse and long checkered skirt, adding a soft and comfortable sense to it. "H-H-Hello… I-I'm C-C-Candace Se-Serrafina. P-Pleasure to m-meet y-you."

Molly-nee the second.

That was the only thing in my mind the whole time she spoke. She might as well be a replica of Molly-nee. Their clothing style, soft stuttering voice and shy nature were more or less the same. A hand tapped against my shoulder and I turned to see Molly-nee, a light hue of pink on her face.

"I-I-It's rude t-to st-stare, Al-Alicia-chan…" I turned to Candace-chan and saw her eyes widen a little. Yep, they're gonna get along A-Okay.

A strawberry blonde with side braids in her hair skipped over to us. Her cute cerulean eyes and pink bouncy balloon dress made a comparable competition for the pinkette. What made me confused was, how such a cute girl was able to devour an innocent muffin so rapidly. It was as if I had met an Angie-nee duplicate, cute and petite but a dangerous foodie. After she gobbled up another two muffins, she gave us an adorable grin, "Hiya! I'm Maya Dynamic! Have any food on you?"

Wow, strange question. I heard Molly-nee rummage her rucksack and at the end, she pulled out some dumplings. It was supposed to be our dinner, but I guess it's too late, because the next time I blinked, they were gone. Maya-chan gave her a thumbs-up, "Delish! You're so nice and your cooking is yummy, unlike meanie Chase."

I heard a content moo from beside me and saw the cow from before eating something off Angie-nee's hand. "Awww… it's so adorable… what's her name?" she asked the brunette beside the cow.

She had short chestnut brown hair with long bangs framing her face, a warm smile on her face. Her friendly chocolate brown eyes and comfortable-looking attire made me think she's the caring motherly type. She gave Angie-nee a smile and handed her a brush, "Up to you, she's yours to keep."

I saw her jaw drop and she had a panicky indication take over, "I can't take this cow for free! It's unfair to you…" I heard her trail off. Oh right, she hasn't told us her name.

"Renee Sylvan. And it's fine really, my parents and I decided it as a housewarming gift," she explained, patting the cow's head affectionately. They then talk over what name would suit her best and not too soon later Kathy-chan followed.

"Excuse me for intruding, but I also have housewarming gifts." I turned to the voice and saw a noirette. She had long dark brown hair with a French braided headband. She had captivating maroon eyes, a beauty mark under her left one and appealing farmer-like dress. She seems to be the peasant beauty kind.

I saw Molly-nee open her mouth to speak, but then froze and she closed it back. I sighed, hoping Molly-nee would become more confident here. In the end, I answered for her, "Nah, it's fine… er…?" Shoot, I don't know her name.

She gave me a mellow smile and she had a hand covering her left cheek, "Oh, how rude of me. I'm Anissa Barbosa, pleasure to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Anissa-chan," I said, smiling.

Minutes passed and I couldn't have been in a more awkward situation. Angie-nee, Kathy-chan and Renee-chan were still discussing cow names, the cow herself grazing in the field, undisturbed. Molly-nee somehow managed the courage to talk to Anissa-chan with Maya-chan joining in, a total success. Luna-chan and Candace-chan had excused themselves home, promising to make our first tailors order to be free as a housewarming gift.

_Click, click, click_

I turned my head around and was met with a green-haired girl. She had light forest green hair that forms loops on the end, her bangs held firm and away from her pale complexion by a golden triangular clip. Her greyish-green eyes fixed on a PFP, behind a pair of ruby red round glasses. Her outfit spoke adventurous and boyishness, so I assumed our style was the same.

_Thousand years of death!_

That voice! I know that voice anywhere! I walked to her and with each step, my feet gets groggier. My eyes firm on the PFP screen, grinning like an idiot. I saw the oh-so popular blonde genin clashing with the equally popular grey-haired jonin, the genin winning with its full amount of HP.

"Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes!" I screamed, making everyone stare at me. The green-haired girl stared at me, a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"Y-You know NUNH?!"

"Heck yeah, dude!" My hand slipped into my jean pockets, pulling out the smooth surface of my gaming console, "Why do you think I have this for?"

Her dumbfounded expression exchanged with a 'no way!' expression, a wide grin on her face, "You play NUNH too?!"

"Heck yeah! I'm Alicia Verity, what's your name?" I smiled at her, returned by a smile of her own.

"Phoebe Forest, who're your favourite characters?" And with that one question, it forms more and more questions, binding us more and more into best friends. Time flies by fast and without realization, the sky turned into a beautiful shade of tangerine.

"Well we should be heading back to our homes…" Anissa-san declared, ruining the happy mood.

Kathy-chan then slapped a hand to Angie-nee's back, smiling optimistically, "But don't worry guys! How about y'all come to the Brass Bar for a housewarming party at six? My treat!" Everyone cheered and we're all happy again.

"Oh wait, we haven't exchange phone numbers to each other yet!" Angie-nee suddenly announced, jumping up and down. Molly-nee and I sweatdropped. She has way too much enthusiasm.

After exchanging phone numbers, the group dispersed. Anissa-chan and Renee-chan to a vast green field I take as Flute Fields, Phoebe-chan to a dangerous-looking enormous bridge I take as Garmon Mines and the others to a colourful fairy tale-like looking town I take as Harmonica town. My lips tug into a smile. Memorizing the map was actually quite dandy! Who knew?

"Sooo? Are we coming in or what?" Angie-nee spoke up, ruining the silence of the way-too-soon night atmosphere. Molly-nee turned the doorknob, walking in with us following. She flicked on the lights and the entire abode turned bright.

It was a cute-looking home with soft yellowish cream wallpapers and wooden floor. There was a bunk bed on the corner, a single bed right beside it, a nightstand and calendar next to it it. A set of table and chairs were in the center, an empty vase and a steaming pot of something sitting on top. Cooking utensils were all ready on the kitchen counter, a thick book right beside it. There were also a filled bookshelf and a dresser in between a window. Last but not least was a white door leading to the bathroom, I think?

We squealed, linking hands together and jumping in joy simultaneously. After our screams died down, we decided to unpack and feel right at home.

Angie-nee had unpacked our clothes, shoes and accessories, coordinating and arranging them by types, colours, styles and occasional uses. Freaky, I know. Molly-nee had swiftly swept and mopped the floor, wash the dishes and dust the furniture, doing it turn by turn. Since, I didn't really have much to do, I hung up some family photos and photos Angie-nee took from our trips around the world.

In an hour, the house was all clean and tidy. Not a spec of dust or scattered items on the floor. I sat on one of the chairs, groaning. I had just cleaned the **entire **bathroom, Molly-nee's orders.

I massaged my arms and groaned yet again, "Owwww… Molly-nee it hurts…"

My two sisters, gathered to the seats. Molly-nee had a worried expression on, "What is it, Alicia-chan? A sprain? Cramp? Dislocated bones?"

Angie-nee and I immediately burst to laughter with me occasionally hitting the table and Angie-nee rolling on the floor, uncontrolled. Molly-nee soon joined us, giggling softly.

"Dislocated bones! HAHAHAHA! Good one, Molly!" Angie-nee said, still laughing.

Once the laughter died down, I wiped a tear from my eye and patted my tummy, "Mama needs food."

Molly-nee then stood up, nodding in approval. She then eyed the still steaming pot (which I just remembered about) on the table, opening the lid. Steam came out almost immediately and a heavenly aroma of stew filled our nostrils. I felt myself drool and saw Angie-nee already drooling a waterfall.

Molly-nee picked up a note from beside the pot (which I just noticed) and read it aloud, "Dear Angie, Molly and Alicia, Welcome to Castanet! Sorry, I couldn't visit you guys yet, but I promise to visit on the Harvest Goddess festival. That's on 8th Spring, just check your calendar! I made some stew for you guys, enjoy it while it's hot, okay? Write back soon. Love, your ever-so loving bro, Kevin."

Our lips formed into happy smiles some time in the middle of the letter reading. Oh Kevin-nii, being the wonderful brother as usual. Dinner was undoubtedly amazing. Kevin-nii and Molly-nee homemade cooking was a mixture of heaven indeed.

After doing the dishes, I plopped on my claimed top bunk bed. A yawn escaped my lips and I let myself faceplant on the fluffy pillow, "I'm gonna hit the hay, g'night."

"Hey! Don't sleep yet Alicia! We have a part-ayy to go to!" Angie-nee exclaimed, jumping up and down joyfully.

"Ehhh? But I'm tired…" I whined.

"I believe it is rude if we're not present in the get-together, yes?" Molly-nee joined.

"Awww… But I don't wannaaa…" I complained mockingly, hugging my pillow tight for extra effect. Secretly though, I smirked underneath.

Our little act starts yet again.

Angie-nee feigned anger by puffing out her cheeks and pointing her index finger at me, "Tsuki Hotaru! Get your lazy-bum butt down here!"

Yep, she just had to use my real name, huh?

"Akari-neesan, please regain your composure and refrain from strangling our beloved sister," Molly-nee calmly said, joining our little act whilst trying to compose her giggles.

Angie-nee then turned to her, a hand on Molly-nee's shoulder and the other held out in the air dramatically, "Hikari! How o' how can I 'regain my composure' if our rebellious sister has become a stick in the mud?"

We then erupted to everlasting giggles, laughing at our own silliness.

It's normal for siblings to get into fights, but for us, fights are just plain absurd. We never have fights; just mock arguments and fake-drama acts. We've been together all our lives after all. No one can break our lifetime bond, no one. We'll always stick together, stand up for each other, support and protect each other.

Proves the title we have back in Japan, '_the unbreakable Tsuki princesses_'. Really fitting, no?

* * *

**Okay… I just made the weirdest ending ever… But oh well XD**

**Sorry there wasn't any romance here, or any of the guys :( I'll make sure they appear in the next chapter, believe it! :D**

**Anyways, what do you guys think? Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think; I'm all ears :)**

**So for now, good day to you all :D See ya in the next chappie! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Is it Fate?

**New Experiences**

**Chapter 2: Is it Fate?**

**Yo! Shay-chan33 here, ready with a chappieee! :D**

**So happy for those who reviewed, here's my response:**

**- CrazedAuthor17: Thanks! :D They're my favourite bachelors too XD**

**- Le Redhead Merchant: Thanks a lot for the advices; all of them are greatly appreciated! :D I'll try to do better, so keep on giving advices while at it ;)**

**- Icefeather: Haha, thanks :D Glad to hear that :)**

**- Emelion3: Thanks :D I'll think of something, maybe I'll use your suggestion ;)**

**Also appreciate the favs and follows from you guys and thanks a lot for it too :D (CrazedAuthor17, Le Redhead Merchant, Emelion3)**

**Oh, due to Le Redhead Merchant's advice, I'll stop using the tags/honorifics (-san, -chan, etc) :)**

**But you'll have to forgive me this time Le Redhead Merchant, I sorta already made the ideas for this chapter with honorifics, so I hope you don't mind :)**

**For those of you who don't understand Japanese honorifics, here's a simple meaning to it: (only the ones used in this chapter)**

_**-chan: usually used for girls**_

_**-tan: a cutesy form of –chan**_

_**-kun: usually used for boys**_

_**-san: for respect**_

_**-nee/-neesan: for addressing sister (-neesan is more formal)**_

**'_Itadakimasu_': Japanese way of saying '_Thanks for the meal_'**

**Oh and by the way, the bells are all rung and all the shops are now level 3! (Because of Kevin)**

**I think that's all I have to say :D And here it is, the second chapter of New Experiences! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!**

* * *

Alicia's POV (Bonds Farm) (2nd Spring)

Cheerful bird chirps entered my ears. The sunlight seeped through the translucent curtains and hit my face. I groaned and covered my face with the covers whilst tossing and turning in my bed. Why does sunlight have to be so annoying?

Judging by the intensity of sunlight, it must be a few hours after noon. It wasn't unexpected though. We had partied a little too hard with the girls yesterday; the party itself ended a few hours after midnight. Thanks to my amazing love for sleeping in, I woke up later than my early riser sisters.

The sound of sizzling was heard and a delicious aroma of food entered my nostrils. I immediately uncovered myself from the covers and saw short bouncy dark auburn hair right at the other side of the room/house.

The owner of said hair turned her head, watching me with warm caramel brown eyes before smiling, "Good morning Hotaru-chan. You had a nice slumber, yes?"

She had a yellow tee underneath an orange spaghetti-strap top, complemented by a short pink skirt with black spandex underneath. Her look was fulfilled off with bright boots, a pink belt/rucksack and red-streaked gloves.

I nodded, climbing down from my upper bunk bed as I watch Molly-nee frying eggs. My eyes wandered across the room, unable to spot neither short spiky chocolate brown hair nor confident chocolate brown eyes, "Hikari-nee, where's Akari-nee?"

My answer was a loud door slam, showing said missing girl. "Gooodd moorrninngg my sisters!" she hollered cheerfully, skipping to the dining table and sitting on a chair. I shook my head and followed suit, wondering where my eldest sister got all this energy.

She had an orange tee underneath her collared green dress, which showed off the side of her jean shorts. Hands clad with yellow-streaked gloves, feet covered with greyish-brown boots and waist adorned by a brown belt/rucksack and her look was finished.

I watched as Molly-nee flipped the frying pan whilst chopping fish into thinner pieces. I noticed tableware all set on the table, neat and clean. Molly-nee turned the stove off, afterwards turning around and setting food on the table. There were plates of sunny side-up fried eggs, a platter of sushi and sashimi and three mugs of hot milk.

"Japanese lunch for a Japanese family, enjoy," Molly-nee declared, smiling.

"_Itadakimasu_!"

And within twenty minutes, it was all finished. Molly-nee did the dishes while Angie-nee sat on her bed, reading a fashion magazine and I decided to take a shower.

Afterwards, I threw on a white tank top and a pair of jean shorts. I put on an unbuttoned red plaid shirt over my tank and my belt/rucksack, completing my outfit by pulling on my blue-streaked gloves. I stared at my blurry self in the mirror before putting on my contact lenses to make my vision clearer.

I stared at myself again, my coffee brown eyes staring back at me and then noticed my messy caramel brown hair. I sighed and started combing it, as always failing to tame my cowlick. I grab a blue rubber band and tied my waist-long hair with it, leaving my side bangs out to frame my face.

As I opened the bathroom door, I saw Molly-nee all done with the dishes and Angie-nee nowhere to be found yet again.

Molly-nee came up to me, a kind smile plastered and held out a sheet of paper, "I purchased the bags of seeds on your list with your bills and I have a wonderful 'surprise' for you outside this very abode."

My face immediately broke down to a grin and rushed out excitedly. Right beside the mighty cherry tree is a new sapling. From the looks of it, it seems to be an orange tree sapling. I squealed and tossed my arms around Molly-nee, thanking her a million times until Angie-nee pulled me away from her.

"Ruru! I want you to meet our new family members!" Angie-nee declared, dragging me to the grassy meadows as I giggled. When she stopped, I came face to face with the brown cow from yesterday, a yellow fluffy-looking chick and a white fist-size duckling.

I turned to Angie-nee and saw her beaming, grinning from ear to ear, "Lemme introduce you to them. Of course, you've met Keane from yesterday," she said, gesturing to the cow that mooed merrily as I nodded.

"This is Fierra," she held up the chick, then held the duckling up, "Lastly, this is Rina. I bought both of them today." I couldn't do anything except smile. Angie-nee loves animals, big or small, friendly or not. She treats them all equally, with love and care.

I heard a sprinkle of water and turned to see Molly-nee, watering my crops and her flowers. I smiled yet again. Watering, fertilizing, weeding and harvesting, she loves it all. Molly-nee is always caring and kind towards us, but she's just as caring when it comes to plants.

"Hey, Ruru, Riri! I'm gonna go to Garmon Mines for awhile, kay?" Angie-nee asked, pointing a thumb to said place. We both nodded and in a flash, I saw Angie-nee leaving a trail of dust from where she stood before. No comment.

"Hmm… I think I'm gonna go adventuring in Harmonica Town. I'll be back by six," I declared. Molly-nee gave me a bag of money, telling me to give it to Hamilton-san for the payment of our house.

I nodded to her, said goodbye and was on my way for Harmonica Town. As I walked along the path to town, I picked up a few wild items like various coloured herbs, raspberries, blueberries and common mushrooms.

I knelt down again, picking up an herb in the middle of the path. As I did so, I noticed the shadow forecasting above me. I turned my head to the right and gasped. A majestic and tall white building stood mightily there, a fine solid staircase leading towards it.

Is this the school I'm going to go to?

* * *

Angela's POV (Fugue Forest)

Chop. Chop. Chop.

Tall, wild trees surrounded me. The forest was silent, aside from my chopping and humming. There were no animals at all here, pity.

I had just been to Garmon Mines, visiting many shops and houses and meeting all kinds of people there. The blacksmiths, the accessory makers, the general shop owner and the carpenters. They were all very nice people.

I haven't met every resident there though. I haven't met a few members of the carpenters. Apparently, Dale-san had a son. But, that's why I'm here. Dale-san sent me to Fugue Forest to find him and bring him home. So, while I'm at it, why not gather some materials?

I walked around the area and whistled at an extra large tree, "Woaahhh, this'll be fun! Time to chop!" I exclaimed, swinging my trusty copper axe, but before it hit the tree, I shouted, "EXTREME CROSSCHOP!"

I began chopping the tree non-stop and when I did stop, the tree from before is now in smaller pieces. I grinned from ear to ear whilst wiping sweat from my forehead with the back of my dress sleeve, "This should be enough!"

Suddenly, I heard a loud crack of a twig.

Immediately springing into action, I readied my axe stealthily, yelling, "Who's there?! I have an axe and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"You have one too?" a deep voice from above me questioned.

Dust and bits of wood shaving entered my nostrils and I coughed hard. Did the person jump from above? Once the dust cleared, I was met with a tall guy standing before me.

He had long, sleek cobalt blue hair with a fiery red bandana tied around his head. His cat-like eyes were a shade of amber, sparkling with excitement and bright from every angle. A cool-looking shark-tooth necklace was dangling from his neck and his sturdy arms held a sharp, shiny axe. There was no other word to describe him other than handsome.

"Who're you?!" I asked loudly. Hey, he might be good-looking, but that doesn't mean he's not dangerous.

He grinned, his pearly white teeth showing a bit, "I'm Luke Cobalt! The greatest and strongest carpenter in Castanet!"

I immediately noticed his matching surname with Dale-san's and lowered my axe, "Oh, you must be Dale-san's son, right?" He nodded and I continued, this time smiling, "I'm Angela Verity, the new rancher in town!"

"Cool! Nice to meet'cha!" Luke replied, shaking my hand roughly and me being a tough girl shook his hand with equal power.

Luke's grin turned into a smirk for some reason and he pointed at my axe, "Isn't that a little too heavy for you?"

I instantly had a smirk to match his, lifting my axe and twirling it with ease, "Light as a feather."

"Ohh, a tough girl, eh?" He stated, before smirking wider, challenging me, "Most lumber in ten minutes, race to the Carpenters and an eating contest?"

I couldn't help but smirk back, "You're on!"

And with that, the challenge started.

Ten minutes passed and we're now running as fast as we can to the Carpenters, neck and neck. His speed was just as fast as mine, maybe even better.

He then ran a few centimeters in front of me, yelling, "You're fast for a girl!"

I held back a smirk and instead smiled, yelling back, "Not too bad yourself!"

Once the two of us arrive at the Carpenters, we began counting the lumber we gathered.

"33… 34… 35… You?" Luke turned to me, grinning and panting slightly.

I pointed my finger to each of the pieces of wood before grinning like an idiot, "40… 41… 42… I win!"

Luke's grin faltered and looked down at the ground in defeat, "Shoot!" But then he sprang back up, both of his hands shaking mine while smiling, "Congrats man, you're the first person EVER to beat me in lumber collecting!"

I smiled back at him, "And you're the first person EVER to beat me in running, so congrats to you too."

The door suddenly opened, revealing a sandy-blonde guy around my age with greyish-blue eyes. He had freckles around his cheeks and a white cloth around his head.

"Luke, Dale's been looking for you for hours you know," he sighed, frowning. He then noticed my presence and asked, "Luke, who's this?"

Luke suddenly held me close by my shoulder, grinning his signature grin, "Angela Verity, the new rancher," he then pointed to the blonde, "Bo Cobalt, my cousin."

I shook his hand roughly, smiling warmly, "Nice to meet'cha Bo!"

"You… too…" Bo let out a small whimper as I released his hand and smiled nervously at me, "You're tougher than you look…"

I can't help but grin at him, "Thanks, I get that a lot."

I felt a hard tap on my shoulder and turned to see Luke grinning yet again, "Still up for the eating contest?"

"You bet! Bo, wanna come it?" I asked, grinning from ear to ear.

He held up a hand, "No thanks, you guys enjoy your food fest," he then waved, smiling at me, "It was nice meeting you Angela."

"You too," I waved back, I then turned to Luke smiling, "Luke?"

Luke had a wide smirk, "Race?"

I smirked back at him, "I never lose twice."

"I'll prove you wrong then."

* * *

Molly's POV (Marimba Farm)

I placed the ripe, fresh Honeydew into my rucksack, smiling. Wouldn't you be content as well seeing a wonderful-looking fruit?

I am currently in Marimba Farm and true to its name; it is in fact a farm surrounded with lush green fields and healthy fruits and vegetables. By sheer luck, I encounter Anissa-san and her family of four. Which includes, her parents, Craig-san and Ruth-san, her brother, Taylor-kun, and Anissa-san, herself. They were really welcoming and warm towards me as if I am a family member as well.

Ruth-san smiled warmly at me, "That would be 600 G, sweetie." I meekly handed her the money and bowed, without forgetting to bid farewell of course and turned to leave.

But before I could exit the door, I heard Anissa-san calling me, "Molly, you need cooking utensils, correct?"

I nodded timidly at her. I was planning to make herb-grilled fish, but alas, our humble abode doesn't include the presence of an oven.

Anissa-san smiled sincerely at me, "If you need to borrow cooking utensils, you should see Chase. He knows a lot about cooking so he should help you."

"O-Okay, t-thank you, A-Anissa-san," I stuttered, bowing gratefully and exiting the door. I wonder who this 'Chase' fellow is.

I walked down the path ploddingly as the gentle breeze caressed my face. My mind was half-filled with questions of whom this 'Chase' person and the other half was filled with cooking recipes.

My mind kept replaying the ingredients I've bought and got and I accidentally blurted it out, a fearsome habit of mine, "I've bought a Honeydew and I have some fish and herbs for the herb-grilled fish. What drink shall I make though? Angela-neesan hates alcohol and Alicia-chan hates anything sour."

But it doesn't really matter, right? No one was listening anyway…

"What about Honeydew juice?" a sudden deep voice questioned. I yelped in alarm and turned to the source of voice.

My warm caramel brown orbs met uninterested and vivid violet orbs. The owner of such violet orbs was unmistakably a youthful man, around my age group I believe. He had a disheveled hairstyle of a shade between soft peach and pale strawberry blonde. The unusual elements of his attire were the three silver bobby pins clipped on the side of his bangs and worn sandals cladding his feet. Despite this, he looked undoubtedly cunning and attractive.

I couldn't help but flush a deep shade of red in his presence, managing to stammer, "P-P-Pardon…?"

His eyes remained aloof and his lips lowered to a frown, "I said Honeydew juice. It doesn't contain alcohol and it's not sour."

He's right. Why didn't that slip my mind? Wait a moment… was he listening to my chatter?! More importantly… is he a stalker?!

"You're a weird one," he stated, his voice monotone. My already red face reddened even more, if possible. What an inappropriate and rude thing to say!

He then eyed me, his eyes filled with little interest, "Wait, I haven't seen you before… Are you one of the new residents?"

I nodded sheepishly at him as he observed me from head to toe, he then uttered, "Bouncy hair… You're Molly Verity, right?"

My eyes widened as he said this and I blurted, "A-Are you a stalker?!"

His eyes turned apathetic yet again, sighing with equal apathy, "About time you realized…" Eyes wide and mouth half-agape, I stared at him disbelievingly, but then he sighed, "You don't get sarcasm do you?" I shook my head innocently, cheeks flaring.

"So are you or are you not Molly Verity?" he inquired, a tint of impatience in his tone. I flinched at his tone and nodded, a little too rapid. With that, he grasped my wrist with his hand and dragged me into a small building with an orange roof.

The inside was homey and comfortable, neat and tidy in every angle. I then took sight of the kitchen counter and marveled at how complete and well-kept the cooking utensils were. His voice interrupted my marveling, "Don't get the wrong idea, Anissa called and told me to find a bouncy-haired girl, Molly Verity."

"S-So y-you a-a-are…?"

"Yeah, Chase Clarke."

I turned red yet again and spluttered, bowing slightly, "U-Um… I-I'm M-Molly Verity. P-Pleased to m-make your acquaintance, C-Chase-san."

"Hmm… A Japanese, haven't seen them in awhile…" he mused, not paying attention to my presence.

I felt the situation turned awkward and fiddly, I just had to start a conversation, "U-Umm… S-Shall we get started?"

Chase-san turned to me and gestured to the orderly kitchen counter, "Go on ahead. I'll help you."

Incredulity struck me and I eyed him with astonished eyes, "Y-You c-cook, Chase-san?"

"Got a problem with it?" he half-growled.

I waved my hands around frantically, my heart oddly beating faster, "I-I didn't mean to offend y-you… but…"

I grabbed the sharp knife and started chopping the herbs, "I-I usually c-cook alone and… I-I'm not used with people h-helping me c-cook… I-It's great that you c-can cook though, C-Chase-san. I hardly ever see males cook," my eyes focused on my rapidly moving hand, but I could tell I was smiling earnestly, "You must have a gift for it."

He took a fruit peeler in his hand and started peeling off the skin of the fresh Honeydew, his voice softened as he explain, "Cooking is my passion… Some find it weird for me to love it."

I turned to him, genuine smile on my lips while washing my hands, "I-I don't. C-Cooking lets you c-create dishes. A way to teach people how to share. A way to experiment. A way to indirectly show care and concern. I-I just love these feelings of cooking…"

It could've been my imagination or a trick of the eye, but I saw Chase-san smile, a small one at that. He then thanked me indirectly, but I noticed right away, "Glad to have someone who understands."

I smiled back at him, "You are very welcome."

* * *

Alicia's POV (Town Hall)

I observed the picture sample on the wooden counter, the words 'River Plot' underneath it, "River… Plot…?"

Hamilton-san smiled, clasping his hands together, "Ah, yes! The River Plot! A great choice if you need extra areas for growing crops, flowers or trees with a reasonable price of 70,000 G."

Oh! That'll be useful someday… I'll start saving money to buy the river plot for my future orchard!

"Incidentally, Alicia, have you seen your new high school yet?" Hamilton-san started, a bright smile on his face.

I grinned at him, giving him a thumbs up, "Sure have and a beauty it is! I can't wait to I can explore it!"

Hamilton-san chuckled, "Ho ho ho and explore it you will one day. For now, could you run an errand for me?" I nodded wholeheartedly at him.

"Could you please go and get my son here? It's getting rather late and I'd like to close Town Hall extra early today," he informed, I nodded yet again and just as I was about to leave, he added, "He should be by Celesta Church Grounds."

I gave him a salute gesture and sprinted out. As my legs ran like the wind, I saw the sky turning a light orange hue and the sun steadily going down. When I was sure I was at the right place, my legs slowed to a walk.

The place was utterly beautiful, surrounded by graceful cherry blossom trees. A tall building stood there, an appealing-sounding bell atop of it. I watched the bewitching scenery of elegantly falling cherry blossom petals.

I walked slowly to one of the cherry blossom trees, both hands behind my head in a laid-back manner, "Wahh… I've never seen a church before…" I knelt down and poked a cherry blossom on the ground, smiling, "They even have cherry blossoms here… Reminds me of home…"

I gazed at the pastel pink cherry blossom trees yet again. I tilted my head to the right, seeing something move along the leaves. Curious, I began climbing up the tree, careful not to snap any branches.

Once I was at the mid-top branch, I saw it. A coordinated black and white winged butterfly, fluttering without any care. It was about two trees away from me to be precise. My face lit up as I held back a squeal, "Oki!"

What a lucky find!

I jumped from branch to branch, trying my hardest to catch the rare butterfly. Just as I was jumping off the last branch to reach for it, I was miserably interrupted.

"**What are you doing?**"

I half-yelped at the voice, falling from mid-air into something. Scratch that, _someone_. It was all black when I crashed to the person, a steady heartbeat pounding in my ears. I didn't even realize myself squeezing my eyes shut and slowly opened my eyes.

I moved my hand, feeling a fleecy material and saw that I had in fact crashed onto someone, a **guy's** chest to be exact.

I instantly jolt up, a panicky feeling rising. I eyed the lifeless-looking guy on the ground and clasped my hands in a worried way, "Oh gosh! Are you okay?"

The guy gradually sat up after a few minutes and my heart beat stably again. As he rubbed his head, I took a better look at him.

He had dull dirty blonde hair with a cowlick, much like mine, sprouting on the right side peak of his head. His sky blue eyes were ice cold and as dull as his hair. The fleecy material I felt before was actually the navy sweater vest he's wearing. He had a dark lavender shirt on with plaid pants to top off his attire, giving off an adult-ish vibe.

"Earth to idiot," he snapped his fingers at my face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

After capturing my attention, with me staying silent waiting for his words, he scowled and crossed his arms in an irritated manner, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Hmm…" I started rubbing and check-listing my belongings, conforming that everything wasn't forgotten, I turned to him with a puzzled expression, "Nope, I don't think so…"

He seemed to look like he wanted to slap himself in the face when he heard me say that. "How about an apology?" he suggested, still looking vexed.

I knitted my eyebrows together, tilting my head in confusion, "What for?"

His expression turned highly cross as he chided, his face almost red in anger, "For ruining my garments, for almost injuring my ribcage, for nearly destroying the island's most beautiful cherry blossoms, for annoying the mayor's one and only son! How much more reasons should I add?"

"I don't know… ten?"

He frowned in the most exasperated way I've ever seen, turning to me with his ice cold eyes, "Don't tell me you're one of the new residents…"

I almost immediately grinned at him, saluting, "Yep, Alicia Verity. At your service… uh…" I racked my brain, a hand on my chin, "What's your name again?"

"I haven't told you yet, you idiot," he rudely pointed out, he then cross his arms yet again, stating, "Gill Hamilton."

"Gill… Hamilton?" I wondered out loud.

"Good to know you can hear," he quipped, expressions unchanged.

I pondered and after I processed his name in my brain, I blurted out, "Wait. You're Hamilton-san's son?!"

He promptly frowned and his eyes remained nonchalant, but an eyebrow perched up at my outburst, "I am, what of it?"

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at his statement, "No offense, but you don't look anything like Hamilton-san…" my hand rose to my chin in a thinking position, musing aloud, "I didn't expect Hamilton-san's son to be so handsome though…"

His face was colored with a tinge of pink as I said my thoughts aloud, his eyes widened at the same time, "W-What are you i-implying?!"

I suddenly snapped out of it and returned to reality, "Huh? Oh, I meant I didn't expect you to look so handsome since Hamilton-san is rather… you know…" I returned to my thinking position yet again, "Although I shouldn't really judge…"

"You're… a strange one indeed."

"Okay!" I turned to him, the widest grin on my face, saluting to him once again, "Hey, Gill-chan?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Gill-chan? I'm male as you can see."

I told, "I know, but you look weaker than me, so yeah."

His face turned red again, "Are you insulting me?"

"Huh? No, why would I insult you Gill-chan?" I questioned, tilting my head.

He started, "Because…" But then he stopped, sighing in defeat, "Never mind, you were saying?"

"Oh, right! When does school start?"

"Tomorrow, would you like to sign your papers and get your books now?" he indicated, gesturing to the path to Harmonica Town.

I smiled excitedly, "Sure! Wow, you sound like an assistant… no offense."

We then started walking side by side towards Harmonica Town. The situation was quite comfortable, not too awkward or too at ease. He remained relaxed this time, answered, "None taken. Actually, I am the Town Hall assistant and a Teacher Assistant in Castanet high school."

I was amazed; he looked about nineteen yet he's already working two jobs. I responded with a bewildered expression, "Wow, are you aiming for something by doing that? It sounds more of an adult job, Gill-chan."

His head suddenly faced the sky, a hand on his chest, "I'm aiming to be a better mayor than my father…" Gill-chan then turned to me, a slight tint of displeasure in his face, "And can you please stop calling me with such honorific?"

"Kay! Hmm…" I snapped my fingers, an idea popping, "How about… Gilly-kun?"

Gilly-kun rubbed his temples in a pique way, "Erase the 'y' please…"

I smiled at him, my teeth showing a bit, "Fine. Gilly-tan it is!"

"That is much worse!"

"I think it sounds cute! What do you think, Gilly-tan?"

"You're a strange one…"

"You've said that already, Gilly-tan…"

"I'll just ignore that."

* * *

**DONEEE! :D**

**By the way, this chapter is 12 pages in Word! :O I've never typed anything so long before XD**

**Oh yeah! News for you guys: I'm going on vacation with my family from the 25th December till the 1st of January, so I made this chapter extra long for you guys to enjoy :D I have other Fanfics I have to work on, sorry! :(**

**Did you guys notice? I made a cover for this story! :D Took me two hours for editing it (merging the three pictures), but it turned out quite well XD If you want the picture (without the text), check it out in my Deviantart account (Shay-chan33) :) All of the pictures (Luke, Gill, Chase) are made by TheStarsKeepers and all creds go to her :D**

**I made a summary for each of the Verity sisters for you guys to understand their personality and skills. So here it is:**

**Angela:**

**_Angela is the eldest of the three Verity sisters and is the impetuous twin of Molly. She is the most energetic and athletic out of the three, being able to run miles without feeling tired. She is also a polyglot, fluent in speaking English, Japanese, Dutch, French and Spanish. Like Luke, she is silly and loves to swing her axe like a madman. Despite her abilities, she is a klutz and is extremely impulsive, ready to take dangerous risks without taking forethought. Other than that, she sucks at drawing. She is also known to love mining, jewels and making accessories. She is also known to be able to eat a lot without getting fat._**

**Molly:**

**_Molly is the middle of the three Verity sisters and is the timid twin of Angela. She is the most mature and composed out of the three, taking Angela's responsibility of the eldest sister role. She is a cooking expert, being able to tremendously cook everything in the entire cookbook. She is polite and is highly cautious, a great contrast to her twin, Angela. In spite of her high intellect of 175 and skills, she is exceedingly shy and hesitant, always careful of her words and actions and is insecure of herself. She is also shown to love fishing and playing music._**

**Alicia:**

**_Alicia is the youngest of the three Verity sisters. She is a curious and adventurous individual who loves to have fun and go 'treasure-hunting', preferring to go adventuring than to study. She is an expert bug-catcher and think it's more of a hobby than anything. She is the best at matchmaking, but is clueless of her own love life. Despite her inquisitive and bold persona, she is unpunctual and forgetful, often getting late to school and forgetting something as simple as what she was doing. She is also shown to be almost as impulsive as Angela and has Angela's ability of eating._**

**So yeah, happy early Christmas and happy early New Years you guys! :D I'll see you all in the next chapter! :)**


End file.
